Cellular telephone, PDA, and other wireless devices send and receive data using radio frequency (“RF”) transmissions. The RF transmissions are sent and received through an antenna. One currently useful antennal is a flex film antenna, which are commonly used in the art.
Conventionally, flex film antennas are constructed using one of two ways. The first methodology involves a snap together antenna. The second methodology involves an overmolded single core. Neither of these designs is satisfactory. Using these designs, the following and other problems still exist with flex film antennas:                A single piece core component is required in existing simplified overmolded flex film antenna designs to facilitate the plastic molding process. This design excludes the internal volume of core component as a possible location for the flex film radiator element.        Existing overmolded flex film antenna radiators antenna systems have a limited usable radiator surface typically limited to the radial surface area of the single piece core component.        The electrical connection of the flex film to the metallic threaded connector (radio interface) on existing designs use solder or axial compression. Soldering is expensive and introduces variation in the amount of solder deposited, thus variation in antenna performance from antenna to antenna. Axial compression interface (used on “snap together” designs) relies on a component of the antenna to apply compressive load to the flex film. This component is typically the outer sheath that is susceptible to the external environment and possible damage from drop. Additionally the sheath is typically a polymer which overtime will lose its material properties as it is under constant tensile load in these designs. As the sheath weakens, the compressive load diminishes thus increasing the likelihood of intermittent flex film to metallic connector electrical connection.        Flex film tears easily when a load is applied to the material. A unique assembly interface is needed to accomplish a consistent interface and a manufacturable design.        
Thus, it would be desirous to develop a flex film antenna that addressed these and other problems.